


Affair

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is about to marry his long-time boyfriend Dan, but after a passionate night with Michael begins to doubt what exactly he wants. As the wedding approaches, Michael has to try and convince him that he’s making the wrong choice, or risk losing Gavin forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork in this story was done by my amazing partner, Thy. Please go check out more of her art at buttskun.tumblr.com !

 

 

 

 

 

This was it. The big day. The day he’d been looking forward to for months now. If Gavin needed any more reminders to that, all he had to do was look around. People were bustling about, setting up flowers and drapery, making sure the pews were all clear and clean. There was really no questioning it. Today was truly his wedding day.

 

The wedding was planned for three o'clock, and it was only one thirty so far. It was being held in south Austin, in a nice size chapel Griffon helped him find. The ceremony wouldn’t be legally binding, but they would fix that later. Not much they could do in a place like Texas. He'd gotten to the chapel incredibly early, too antsy to stay at home any longer. Already dressed in his tuxedo, Gavin looked especially handsome today, as he should. He'd gone with Geoff to pick it out, a sleek black tux with a bow tie, slim-fitting and supposedly the perfect choice to complement his other half's, which he knew would be all white.

 

He should have been over the moon right now, but instead a stomach-twisting combination of anxiety and nervousness filled him to the brim. He was planned to marry his longtime friend and lover Dan Gruchy in only a matter of hours, and here he was, still wondering if this was the right choice.

 

"Oh this looks like it'll be a lovely wedding, hm?"

 

He turned his head a bit, catching a couple of the workers chatting while they set up flowers. Moving a bit closer, he eavesdropped on their conversation.

 

"I guess, but I heard there were some rumors revolving around one of the men. A secret lover, or something?"

 

"Ah, what a shame."

 

Gavin tensed up, briskly walking to the entrance. He passed by Geoff and when the man asked where he was heading, he mumbled 'to get some air' before pushing past. He got outside, taking in a deep breath and releasing it as he stared aimlessly at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Rolling green hills and blooming flowers everywhere, they were right to pick a little church on the countryside.

 

The workers' words rung in his head, and he crossed his arms, staring ahead blankly. They were, of course, talking about the affair he'd had with Michael Jones, former best friend turned secret lover. He had no clue how the workers had heard about it, but it didn't surprise him. The affair had been buzzing about people's mouths since it was first revealed.

 

Not that it mattered. Dan had forgiven him, and here they were now, about to be married. Which was good... right? Gavin shook his head, as though to forcefully remove that question from his mind. Of course it was good, why wouldn't it be good to marry the man he'd spent nearly all his life with? The man who moved to America once he got out of the army, just so they could be together?

 

It was fate, it had to be. Even if fate threw him those little twists and curve balls in the form of Michael, he knew this had to be it. Dan was always there for him when he could be, he felt safe with him. He knew where they were and he knew how to keep it that way. Besides, he loved Dan, so no matter what he didn't have to question it. Yet, the question just continued to rear its ugly head, desperate to tear apart any shred of confidence Gavin had that he was making the right decision.

 

"You okay, buddy?"

 

Gavin turned to see Geoff standing a couple steps away, looking at him with concern. There was no way Gavin could have handled all of this without Geoff's constant support, and even now he still worried and cared for him.

 

"I'm fine, Geoff. Just nervous, you know?"

 

"I know."

 

The older man clapped a hand on Gavin's shoulder in support, squeezing it gently before heading back inside, leaving the man he'd grown to see as his kid to his own thoughts. He'd been worried about him ever since Gavin came clean about the affair. It wasn't hard to tell things had been all wrong at work, Michael and Gavin not speaking a word to each other except during Let's Plays, where they somehow managed to act like their old selves.

 

It was heartbreaking to learn the truth, he never wanted to see Gavin as upset as he was the first time he admitted what they'd been doing to Geoff. He was still technically with Dan at that point, but the man had been on tour for months, and temptation got the better of him. That temptation continued and they'd kept it up for a good few months before Gavin finally broke it off, though he never said why.

 

Geoff assumed the guilt got to him, plus the fact that Dan was scheduled to come home only a month later. Things were awful and tense and painful, in and out of the office, until Dan came home and Gavin confessed. It was never really talked about again after that, the point was that Dan had forgiven him and that was enough for them all. Minus Michael, of course.

 

But it had to be that way, Michael knew Gavin was dating Dan when they first started, so Geoff didn't have much sympathy for the other man. Though to be fair, he was a bit biased towards Gavin to begin with. Still, Michael knew what he was going into; you never date a person who is already spoken for, far too rarely does it ever go in your favor.

 

Geoff sighed as he plopped down in a pew, already feeling emotionally drained. Griffon slipped in beside him, gently patting his thigh.

 

"You okay hon?"

 

He nodded, taking her hand and lacing it with his own.

 

"Just nerves. Feels like I'm giving away my first daughter or something."

 

He giggled at his own thought, picturing Gavin in a dress. The man had asked him to walk him down the aisle to Dan, he'd grown to see Geoff as more of a father figure than his own dad ever had been. Griffon laughed with him, smiling at the same idea in her head. Millie raced up to them, all smiles and excitement as she swirled around in her flower girl dress, showing it off.

 

"Mom, look! One of the ladies made me a flower crown to go with my dress, isn't that crazy awesome?"

 

"It's awesome as heck, Mills."

 

Griffon and Geoff were both grinning at their daughter now, the nerves and worry dwindling at least for a moment as they busied themselves with their child. Millie didn’t understand much about what was going on with Gavin, but all she knew was that her sort-of big brother was going to marry a guy he liked, and that was fine with her.

 

But it wasn’t fine with everyone. In fact, for Michael Jones, nothing had been fine for the past couple months. At the moment he was in his apartment, brooding, beer bottles and junk food littering the couch and coffee table surrounding him. He rarely left if he could help it, holing himself up in the apartment as much as possible. It was painful to be outside, painful to be at work. Anything that reminded him of Gavin just hurt him, and he couldn’t bear it. Even his apartment got to him, making him picture those nights they’d spent together there, whether they were just playing some video games or having sex. He could just remember them clearly, and it hurt.

* * *

 

He’d always liked Gavin to some extent, the British twit constantly on his mind. It was maddening how often he thought of him sometimes, over the months they’d spent working together he’d fallen for every last bit of him. He loved that stupid poofy hair that stuck up every which way, that Gavin swore looked like that on purpose. He loved that big bent nose of his that took up half of his face. He loved his hairy chest and legs, his gangly arms, his thin fingers and his smarmy smile. Michael loved every bit about him, and that only made it sadder.

 

Gavin had been dating Dan for as long as Michael knew him, though Dan was usually off somewhere, stationed with the army. Gavin didn’t bring him up much, but it was common knowledge around the office that they were together, and very much in love. Michael wasn’t an asshole, he knew he shouldn’t go after someone who was in a committed relationship, so he kept quiet, as long as he could. It felt like ages that he just silently pined for Gavin, forever holding in his feelings.

 

Until one night fucked it all up. Gavin and Michael had gone out after work, having a few too many bevs before stumbling their way back to Michael’s. Rather than do the smart thing and call Geoff to pick him up, Gavin had suggested instead, to further their buzz and continue drinking. After all, it was a Friday night, no work tomorrow. They could afford to be hungover. So they drank more, until they were far too drunk than they ever should’ve been that night, giggling and slurring their words as they lounged on Michael’s couch together, the TV playing in the background. Neither could bother to focus on whatever show it was, nor try and find the remote, so they left it be, chatting aimlessly over the noise.

 

“You know what the hardest part about having a boyfriend in the army? I mean, besides the worrying about his life and stuff...”

 

Gavin’s words were slow and slurred, made even harder to understand with his accent. Michael managed to understand though, looking over at him.

 

“What?”

 

“How lonely you get. It’s been ages since I’ve had a kiss, let alone a good fuck. I’m so bloody lonely.”

 

“I could keep you company.”

 

Michael’s mouth snapped shut after the last word, eyes going wide as he realized what he just said. Somehow he was coherent enough to realize just how stupid it was to suggest that. Gavin wasn’t quite so coherent. He looked at him, with a smile that was far too sweet and a look that was far too willing.

 

“D’you mean it?”

 

He could say no right here. Play it off as a joke, maybe Gavin would even forget their conversation even happened by the time morning came around. That was the best option, Gavin was probably just kidding anyways, he was committed to Dan. He wouldn’t cheat, especially not with Michael. He had to say no.

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

Of course his mouth would reject all reasoning, spurting out what his heart begged him to say. Gavin’s smile disappeared, as he leaned in. Michael froze in place. They kissed. He could taste the Lone Star on Gavin’s lips, or maybe it was his own taste, his mind wasn’t working anymore. The chaste kiss became unchaste fairly quickly, as hands started roaming and mouths started opening. Tongues twisted and coiled together in a sloppy dance as Gavin tugged off Michael’s shirt before removing his own. They ran their hands down each other’s bodies, relishing the new feelings under their fingertips.

 

Pants came off at some point, and Michael was in Gavin’s lap now, hands fisted in his hair as the man suckled at his neck, eager to learn all the spots that made Michael tremble. He was in no hurry, happily leaving hickey after hickey on the pale man’s neck, as Michael trembled in his lap. He eventually made his way down to his nipples, nipping and tugging at them playfully, grinning when he sometimes got a gasp or a whimper from Michael in response.

 

Michael wasn’t sure if it was something to do with all the beer he’d drank, or just how long he’d been fantasizing about this, but every little thing Gavin did sent him into a world of bliss. He was happier than he could ever recall being, and it was all thanks to the British man underneath him. When Gavin could do no more with the position they were in, Michael got up, dragging him to the bedroom, the two giggling like teenagers as they swayed while they walked. The older man pushed Gavin onto the bed first, tugging his boxers off.

 

He got his first good look at the other’s cock then, examining it thoroughly. He didn’t think he’d ever have a chance like this again, so he had to properly remember it for when he played the night back over in his head. It was around the same length as Michael’s, maybe a little longer, and a little thinner width-wise. Soft brown pubes grew at the base, meshing with all the rest of the hair that seemed to coat Gavin’s body.

 

The biggest difference was that Gavin was uncircumcised, a feature that marveled Michael. He was cut, so he’d never seen an uncut cock so close. When Michael grasped the base and lifted it slightly, he could see the other man’s balls, they looked a little odd, a line going down the middle. He recalled the tale of Gavin’s terrifying experience, trying hard not to giggle at the awful situation Gavin had been in. Besides, his cock was far more interesting.

 

Michael leaned in, licking up and down the shaft, smirking as he felt Gavin shiver under his touch. He gently pulled the foreskin down, kissing the sensitive head and flicking his tongue out, tracing around the head before dipping into the slit. Gavin tensed up underneath him, and Michael was absolutely loving it. He continued a teasing assault on the other’s cock, little licks and kisses as far as he’d go, even dipping down to trace his tongue up the scar on his sack. He recalled Gavin once saying that it felt nice, and the shudder that went through him proved he told the truth.

 

“Michael, please, no more teasing.”

 

The older man chuckled, but relented; finally taking Gavin’s cock in his mouth, lips wrapping around the shaft as he began to gently suck. He bobbed his head, trying to get in as much as he could each time he went down. Flattening his tongue, he pressed it against the underside of his shaft as he took it in deeper, eyes shut as he focused solely on pleasuring Gavin. He was doing a damn good job too, if the little gasps and held back moans were anything to go by. Long fingers tangled themselves in brown curls, gripping tightly, Michael’s name from Gavin’s lips as he let the other laud him with affection.

 

He kept it up until he heard Gavin mumble something about being close, pulling off and away, much to the other’s disappointment. He licked his lips and smirked, sitting up from his kneeling position on the floor and looking up at Gavin.

 

“What, you wanna blow your load already? Or do you wanna be patient and come inside me?”

 

Gavin looked shocked at the suggestion, he hadn’t really pegged Michael as someone who liked to bottom.

 

“Really?”

 

“Don’t make me start explaining it. I like what I like, is that a fucking problem?”

 

The Brit shook his head, and Michael got up, mumbling ‘good’ under his breath and going into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, tossing them at Gavin as he pulled off his underwear and climbed onto the bed.

 

“Now are you gonna prepare me or should I do it myself?”

 

Gavin grinned and tossed the lube back at Michael.

 

“Shouldn’t have given me an option.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

Michael didn’t argue though, flipping the cap open as he positioned himself, on his knees on the bed as Gavin sat near the edge watching. Michael coated two fingers with lube, bending backward a bit, his hand slipping between his cheeks, pressing at his entrance. Gavin was captivated with the erotic sight in front of him, eyes not straying for a second as he watched Michael press into himself, hissing quietly under his breath.

 

The curly-haired man slowly began to find a pace, thrusting one finger in and out of himself, then two, stretching and scissoring inside himself, as Gavin watched eagerly.

 

“A-Ah! Fuck... Gav...”

 

Michael groaned and trembled as he fingered himself, eyes screwed shut as he focused. Gavin moved closer, his eyes moving towards Michael’s cock now. It was rather similar to his own, but cut, which fascinated him. He reached out, a fingertip brushing against the head.

 

“Ah!”

 

Michael’s voice got a bit high as he jolted in surprise, cheeks flushing as he opened his eyes and saw Gavin grinning at him. The older man scowled, but didn’t stop preparing himself. Gavin took that as an invitation and grasped Michael’s cock properly, long fingers curling around it and getting a feel for the foreign member. Gavin began to pump Michael slowly, eyes watching the other man’s face as he tried to keep calm, a bit overwhelmed with sensations. They kept it going like that until Gavin could play the passive role no longer, pulling away and grabbing the strip of condoms, tearing one open. Michael opened his eyes just in time to watch the other roll the condom on, and he paused his fingers, pulling out. He wiped the lube off with some tissues before locking eyes with Gavin.

 

The Brit pulled him over and onto his lap, his condom-covered cock poking at Michael’s ass. Gavin lined himself up and after a momentary pause, pressed inside. His hands were on Michael’s hips, gently pulling him down onto his length, going as slow as he could. Even after all the preparation it was still incredibly tight, and hot, slowly making way for his cock to come inside, pulling Michael down until he was sitting in his lap.

 

They didn’t move for a couple minutes, Michael getting situated, his arms curled around Gavin’s shoulders, eyes screwed shut as he willed himself to calm down. Gavin was staring at his face, which looked far too anxious at such a moment. He leaned in a little, catching Michael’s lips in another kiss, hoping to quell the uncomfortableness, at least somewhat. It did, Michael kissing back and getting distracted. They busied themselves with kissing, mouths open and tongues meeting once again, both men focusing on the taste and feel of the other’s mouths as their bodies connected.

 

After a while more of kissing Gavin remembered just what they were in the middle of doing and thrust up a little, laughing at the surprised squawk that left Michael’s mouth. He kissed the scowl that splayed over the other’s pink lips before beginning to move Michael up and down on him, starting off slow. Michael helped move himself, slowly pushing up and down, lifting himself off Gavin’s cock and then back down onto it. The two men groaned into each other’s mouths as they started to get a good pace, working in time with each other, Gavin thrusting up as Michael came back down, over and over again.

 

They couldn’t keep focus on kissing anymore and Michael was hiding his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck now, little gasps and whimpers escaping as he rode the other man unabashedly. Continuing at their pace, Gavin was getting a bit frustrated, wanting to see the pleasure on Michael’s face as they connected so intimately. He paused his thrusting, Michael stilling in his lap and pulling away a little. The Brit pulled him up and twisted a little, pushing Michael onto the bed. He landed, laying down on his back, legs too tired to kick himself away, at Gavin’s mercy now.

 

Gavin turned and took in the sight, almost in awe. Michael was laying down, legs splayed out a little. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, making it look slick and shiny. His brown curls were damp, some sticking to his forehead and cheeks. His face was a tad pink, lips thick and swollen from so much concentrated kissing, tracing over his own lips with his tongue proved to Gavin that his own were a bit swollen too. They tingled, as did the rest of him as he stared at the erotic sight before him. The other looked tantalizing for sure, but the cherry on top of the ice cream that was Michael? His glistening cock, aching with need, precome dribbling down it as he waited impatiently for Gavin to get a move on.

 

The Brit needed no more prompting, climbing over and pushing Michael’s legs up, letting them hook over his shoulders as he lined himself up again. He pressed into Michael once more, but rather than start off slow again, he pumped in wildly, his libido taking over. His cock went in as far as he could get the first time. The tight wet heat engulfed him again, only urging Gavin to move even faster, go even deeper. The curly-haired man’s gasps and cries were yet another encouragement to keep up the frantic pace, both men losing themselves to their passion.

 

This position was also good for another reason besides Gavin being able to move quicker, it let him have better access. He could change his positioning and did just that, trying a few times before hitting just what he’d been hoping for. Michael’s eyes snapped open when he did, body tensing as waves of pleasure shot through him. When he could, he looked at Gavin, who gave him a toothy grin before thrusting in again, perfectly pressing against Michael’s prostate and sending another roll of pleasure through him.

 

He continued to do that, relishing the utter loss of control it had on Michael, the man gripping the sheets and pillows below him until his knuckles turned white, animalistic grunts and cries of ecstasy all he could manage to get out. After a few more thrusts, he could take it no longer, Michael letting out a choked cry as his body tightened and tensed, come spurting out onto his stomach and chest. Gavin’s eyes screwed shut as he tried to keep from coming himself, Michael’s body incredibly tight and hot around his cock as the other rode out his orgasm.

 

Gavin pounded into Michael a few more times before coming too, unable to beat the intense tightness any longer. Gavin stilled his movements as the last waves of orgasm left him, slowly pulling out of Michael when he could. He pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the nearby trash bin, sitting back as he looked at Michael. The other had his eyes closed, chest heaving as he slowly caught his breath. It seemed like it’d been ages since either of them had such an intense bout of sex, which was true, at least on Gavin’s part.

 

When he could, Michael opened his eyes, locking gazes with Gavin. For a moment he panicked, wondering if Gavin had just come to his senses and realized what a fucking mistake that was, but the worry died down with just a smile. The Brit leaned in and gave Michael a little peck, before grabbing some tissues and wiping him up. He was surprisingly thorough about it, lovingly cleaning up any spunk he saw. Michael just laid there, letting himself be cleaned, watching for any sign of Gavin regretting what they just did.

 

“....We’re gonna do that again once we’ve got our stamina back, right?”

 

He asked, regretting it for a moment when it made Gavin still his hand. But it was just a moment, and Gavin continued wiping, smiling brilliantly at Michael.

 

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

That was just the start of what had somehow turned out to be a months-long affair between the two of them. They kept it quiet for as long as they could, meeting after work not only for movies or video games now, but for sex. The sex wasn’t the only thing that changed them though, their little bro dates becoming less friendly and more romantic each time. They went out to eat, played mini golf or went bowling, went barhopping and had picnics and went on walks at the park. But more than any of that, they went to the movies.

 

It became their thing, along with the secret sex. It didn’t really matter what the movie was, if it had interesting cinematography, Gavin wanted to see it. So they did, they’d go to the latest showings of the newest movies, sit all the way in the back. Most of the time they had the theaters to themselves, and could cuddle up however they pleased. Sometimes, during the romantic movies, Gavin would lay his head on Michael’s shoulder, eyes glued to the screen in front of them.

 

“I wish my life was a movie...”

 

The Brit would mumble, almost on cue, each time one of the most beautiful scenes in a movie happened, and Michael’s heart would flutter every time. They kept up their secret dates and nights for months, even after Gavin found out Dan would be returning soon. Michael knew that as they were, their secret affair would never last. But maybe he could make Gavin his? After all, they’d spent so much time together, learned each other’s hearts and bodies in a way Michael never thought possible.

 

Dan was due back in a couple weeks. It was now or never. He and Gavin had gone on another one of their secret dates, at the back row as a beautiful romance played out on the screen in front of them. Like he always did when he got caught up in the romance, Gavin sighed and laid his head on Michael’s shoulder.

 

“I wish my life was a movie...”

 

He murmured, but this time Michael had a response.

 

“I could make it one.”

 

Gavin pulled away, eyes finally torn away from the movie, staring at Michael with confusion. He only noticed then the red cheeks and nervous look on the older man’s face. Michael took a deep breath before repeating himself.

 

“I want to make your life a movie, Gavin. We could be just as happy together as that couple is. I love you Gavin, won’t you let me be your leading man?”

 

The line is corny but he doesn’t care, too wrapped up in his feelings to have any sort of filter on the words he’s spurting right now. Gavin was wide eyed, taking it all in. It really felt like he was in a movie just then, to be fed such a line so seriously. Michael had just confessed to him... right? But they were just friends. Or friends with benefits, to be more precise. He was a fool to have not realized just how much Michael cared about him until now, it only made sense that Michael would like him if he’d agreed to have sex with him so easily only months ago.

 

The idea of a life with Michael was surprisingly easy to picture. Going out to the movies, going out to eat. Holding hands and sending lovey dovey text messages. Living together and going to sleep in the same bed. Waking up to a head full of curls next to him and a grumpy voice mumbling ‘good morning’. It sounded perfect. They were already best friends, it wasn’t hard to imagine what it’d be like to be properly dating him. But he had Dan! He couldn’t possibly be actually considering this. Dan was his lover. Not Michael.

 

“I-I’m sorry Michael. I’m with Dan. We should stop all of this, right now.”

 

He gave Michael no chance to argue his point, standing up and rushing out of the theater. Michael was left alone to take it all in, leaving a little bit later, holding back tears. They didn’t talk again for a while, weeks even. Somehow they managed to be civilized at work, at least able to keep up appearances while the mics were on. Dan came back and Gavin at least seemed happy, to some extent.

 

Michael didn’t greet the other man, instead keeping as far away from him as possible, partly out of guilt and partly out of jealousy. In fact, he didn’t even see Dan properly until a few weeks later, while walking through the nearby park. He’d felt he needed some air, having been keeping himself somewhat cooped up in his apartment. But the moment he saw Dan he wished he’d never come out of his apartment at all. Because at the moment the other was kneeling on the ground, in front of Gavin.

 

An idiot could tell what was going on, thought Michael wished he was dumb enough not to realize. Rather than just turn around and not torture himself with the scene, he got a little closer, peering at them from behind a tree. He couldn’t fully hear him, but a few words stuck out. One in particular. Movie.

 

He could guess the man spouted a line similar to the one Michael had used on Gavin in the movie theater. The only difference was that this time, Gavin said yes. It felt like he’d been stabbed, watching with pained eyes as the two embraced and kissed, Dan slipping a ring onto Gavin’s finger before the two rushed off, presumably to share the news. Michael felt frozen in place, staying and watching them until their figures were a far off blur. Only then did he turn around, heading straight back to his apartment.

 

If he’d thought seeing it in the moment was hard, having to put on a smile and congratulate them both at work was brutal. Geoff and Ray had already picked up on the affair they’d been having months ago, and it was plain to see just what came of it. Gavin made his choice, and it wasn’t Michael. Ray was more sympathetic to his friend than Geoff was, and he and Lindsay became his only solace for a while.

 

It didn’t help when a couple months later, after scarce talking and only a few short conversations between them, Gavin wanted to talk to him. Michael was both worried and a bit excited, why after so long would he want to talk? Did he miss their dates? Their sex? Did Gavin realize he made the wrong choice and wanted to take Michael back? Despite himself, Michael started to get a little hopeful when Gavin finally pulled him into a conference room to talk.

 

“Michael, I know things are still hard between us, but I was hoping you’d be my best man.”

 

Any hopes were dashed in one fell swoop, and Gavin could tell what a mistake he’d just made by the distraught look on Michael’s face.

 

“Are you serious? Did you seriously just fucking ask me that? WHAT COULD MAKE YOU EVEN POSSIBLY THINK I’D EVER SAY YES TO THAT?!”

 

Upset was getting overrun by rage now, as Michael’s face started turning red, anger bubbling up inside him. He couldn’t believe Gavin would even suggest such a thing, after all they’d been through. They barely talked since the rejection and now here Gavin was trying to get him to be the best man at his wedding?

 

Gavin knew it was dumb and rude and probably a terrible thing to ask but he couldn’t help it. Before they started their affair he used to picture marrying Dan sometimes, and his little fantasies always included Michael as his best man. He knew it was the childish thing to do, but Gavin got angry too.

 

“We were best friends only months ago! It’s not crazy for me to picture you as my best man at my wedding!”

 

“Actually it kind of is! Considering how you were FUCKING ME only months ago too!”

 

“Michael! Be quiet!”

 

“Why?! Don’t want our coworkers to know about us? It’s a bit fucking late for that! Not that it matters anymore, you’ve already chosen! Dan’s clearly better than me, so congratu-fucking-lations.”

 

“Stop being such a child, you knew nothing would come of us!”

 

“Did you really feel that way? Seriously? Look me in the eyes Gav, and tell me you never thought we could seriously be together. If you can, I’ll shut the fuck up and be your best man.”

 

Gavin went silent, staring into Michael’s eyes. They stood only inches away from each other, Michael silently egging him on.

 

“I...”

 

The Brit started, trailing off as he lost confidence. His anger bubbled up again and he scowled, turning away and breaking eye contact.

 

“Fine! I don’t need you in my wedding anyway. George will be my best man.”

 

Gavin stormed out of the room, leaving Michael to stand alone. He might’ve won then, but it still felt like a loss.

 

* * *

 

 

Things hadn’t gotten any easier since then. Gavin had confessed to Dan but was forgiven rather quickly, much to his surprise. Dan even had no malice towards Michael, mostly because he knew just how rough it was to be in love with someone like Gavin. Had it been the other way around, he couldn’t say he wouldn’t have taken the chance himself. So he forgave them both, and the wedding was still on. Michael had counted the days down with dread, luckily he didn’t have to see Gavin beforehand. Geoff had them all crank out a double load of videos last week so they could all have the week off.

 

Michael took advantage of his free time to drink and wallow in his depression as everyone else got ready for the wedding. Lindsay and Ray did all they could to help him deal with it, neither of them particularly pleased with Gavin’s choice, nor how Michael was taking it. Between the two of them, they started to form a plan, though whether it would work or go horribly wrong still remained to be seen.

 

And now the day had finally arrived. The curly-haired man had been up since the crack of dawn, no longer able to sleep. He’d tossed and turned in his bed for a while before giving up, getting up and making himself some breakfast. He watched TV for a while until it couldn’t distract him from his thoughts any longer, and then turned to his Xbox for possible distraction.

 

Michael tossed the xbox controller he’d been holding, scowling at the paused screen in front of him. Not even Bioshock could get his mind off what he knew was happening today. Getting up from his spot on the couch, he got in the shower, half-heartedly washing up before getting out and flopping onto his bed in just a towel. He closed his eyes, and could picture Gavin there with him, almost perfectly. He could swear he even heard the man’s voice calling him.

 

“Michael? ...Michael? ….MICHAEL!”

 

The curly-haired man jolted awake, sitting up straight and almost knocking into Lindsay, who now took a step back. Michael gave her a confused look before his brain put it together. He’d fallen asleep. Of course the only place he found relief was in his dreams. Sighing, he pushed damp curls out of his face, scowling at Lindsay.

 

“What do you want Lindsay?”

 

She huffed, arms crossed in front of her. She was in a beautiful light blue dress, a matching sash across her arms, and short heels on her feet. Her hair was up in a cute bun, with a fake blue flower stuck in to match her dress. There was no question just what she was dressed up for.

 

“What the heck happened to you? The Michael I know wouldn’t be letting Gavin go without a fight. There’s still a chance, Michael. You just need to man up and take it.”

 

“As if it’s just that fucking simple, Linds! He already chose Dan over me once!”

 

“Then you ask him twice! Michael Vincent Jones, I am NOT gonna sit here and let you have this stupid pity party when you won’t even try! You’re gonna go to the wedding and make Gavin choose one more time. If he chooses Dan again, then you can cry on my shoulder until you have no more tears left but until you take the chance you won’t be doing any crying.”

 

Michael went quiet, he knew she was right. The him from a few months ago would never have given up so easily. Maybe there was still a chance? He knew it was slim to none, but if there was still a shot then maybe he should take it. He sighed again, running a hand through his curls.

 

“I don’t even have a suit to wear or anything.”

 

“Who says you don’t?”

 

Michael turned his head and went wide-eyed as he saw Ray in the doorway, donned in a tux and holding another one in his arms. He was grinning widely.

 

“We got you bro. But we don’t have a lot of time, so hurry up.”

 

The man needed no more encouragement, snatching the suit away and hurriedly getting dressed. The trio piled into a car, Lindsay driving as they hurried to the church. Ray was in the back with Michael, toweling his hair dry and making sure he tied his tie right. They got him to agree but now it was a race against time.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile at the church, things were just kicking off. The pews that were once bare were now filled with friends, family, and coworkers. Everyone was eager and excited for the ceremony. All except for one, one of the men of the day, Gavin Free, who was currently holed up in the bathroom. His nervousness and panic had won over his excitement, and it took all he had to not just flee at the first chance he could.

 

His doubt was seeping back in, was this the right choice? Was he too young to be getting married already? Did he really, truly want this? He had no clue and it was wracking his brain. He sniffled as he pulled his legs up against his chest, hiding in a bathroom stall. The door quietly creaked open, and Gavin could hear soft footsteps of someone entering the doorway.

 

“B?”

 

Dan’s voice echoed in the room and Gavin froze, taking a moment before whispering a soft ‘yeah?’ in response. He could hear Dan walk in, the soft tapping of his shoes on the tile and the quiet shuffling of fabric as the other man sat down in front of Gavin’s stall. They could see just a sliver of each other through the crack, locking eyes accidentally.

 

“Hey B. Are you okay? Feeling nervous?”

 

Gavin nodded, swallowing thickly as he tried to keep breathing normally. Dan gave a small smile, looking a little pained as he sat there. He was feeling nervous, but for another reason.

 

“Do you not want to marry me anymore?”

 

“That’s not it! I-I’m sorry B, I swear, I’m just really nervous. You understand, right?”

 

“I guess so...”

 

“I want to get married, really. I just needed to get rid of my pre-marriage jitters. I’ll be out soon, I’m fine.”

 

Dan still looked unsure, but he trusted Gavin, a bit too much in fact. Standing up, he brushed himself off, still peeking in the crack at Gavin.

 

“Okay B, I trust you. I’ll see you out there. I can’t wait to see you in your suit.”

 

He gave him a brilliant smile, receiving a shaky one back before he left. As the door closed, Gavin exhaled loudly, feeling even more anxious than he had before. It was a few more minutes before he could even breathe properly, slowly leaving the safety of the bathroom stall and looking at himself in the mirror. This was the face of someone who loved Dan. The face of someone who was about to marry him, with no regrets. ...As if he could believe that.

 

Still, he forced himself out of the bathroom, Geoff greeting him as he entered the hall. He was smiling casually, not seeming to notice the panic hidden deep within Gavin.

 

“Ready to get married, buddy?”

 

Gavin smiled weakly.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

 

They let the organist know and soon they could hear the quiet chatterings of the crowd lull and the organ start playing. Millie was the first one out, playing her role perfectly and covering the aisle with flower petals before standing off to the side like she’d been shown in the dress rehearsal. Gavin’s brother George went out next, to stand opposite Dan and Dan’s best man at the end of the aisle. They decided not to have groomsmen because it’d just get tedious, though now Gavin was wishing he’d decided on them.

 

There was no more waiting. With Geoff securely linked with his arm, they stepped out into the aisle, slowly making their way down towards Dan. As they reached the end, Geoff let go, giving Gavin’s shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before he sat down in the front pew with Griffon. Gavin looked at Dan, both men taking in each other’s suited forms fully for the first time. Dan was in a white tux with a black tie, a perfect complement to Gavin’s black tux, though Gavin thought it would’ve looked better with both of them in black. Dan smiled lovingly at him, taking a hand in his. Gavin forced himself to hide his anxiousness as far back as he could, smiling back at Dan as they turned to face the priest in front of them, who now began their vows.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Michael, Lindsay, and Ray showed up, the wedding had already been going on for a while. They rushed into the building, hurriedly going through every door only to stop short at the main door to the chapel. Michael had frozen, again arguing with himself. Was this really what he should do? Did he ever really stand a chance against Dan?

 

“Michael...”

 

Lindsay murmured the man’s name, her face stricken with worry. They’d gotten him here, but only he could really take that last step and do something, and she knew that. Through the doors, they could hear the priest reciting their vows.

 

“-if there’s anyone here who objects to these two marrying, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Michael took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and rushing in.

 

“I OBJECT!”

 

The room fell silent immediately, everyone turning to see who came in. Those who knew Michael paled, Geoff closing his eyes and inwardly cursing. He should’ve expected this. Gavin and Dan had turned around, Gavin’s eyes as wide as saucers as he saw Michael at the chapel entrance, decked in a black suit. The thought that he looked handsome was the first to pop in his head before he brushed it away.

 

Michael stormed up the aisle and Gavin paled, flabbergasted that this was seriously happening right now. He’d finally given in to the idea of being with Dan and Dan alone, and now here was Michael to shake his confidence.

 

“M-Michael what are you doing here?”

 

“Gavin I can’t. I can’t pretend to be happy for you and I can’t just stand idly by and watch you marry the wrong guy. I love you too much.”

 

There was gasping and murmuring in the crowds as Gavin looked utterly shocked, trying his best not to look at Dan right now. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he did. He swallowed, taking a step toward Michael.

 

“What are you on about, Michael? I do-”

 

There’s no chance to finish, as Michael closed the gap between them and pulled Gavin into a desperate kiss. It’s rough and shaky, pale hands grasping at Gavin’s cheeks, holding him in place until he finally wrenched himself away. Tears were pricking his eyes and the feeling was awful and foreign. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that burning sensation in the corners of his eyes. He could see Michael’s already welling up with tears, and it felt like his heart was being squeezed.

 

"What are you doing?”

 

Gavin’s voice is low and shaky, his eyes locked with Michael’s.

 

“This is reality, this isn’t a movie."

 

Michael sniffed, his mouth tightly pressed closed, like he’s scared to talk. His whole body was trembling, hands clenched into tight fists at either side of him. He closed his eyes, tears started to roll down his cheeks as he spoke.

 

“Obviously. If this was a movie, I-I’d be your leading man. I’d swoop in and win you over at the last second because that’s h-how romantic movies work. The leading man always gets his love in the end. So clearly this isn’t a movie.”

 

He sounded strained and utterly broken. When he opened his eyes more tears fell, and he looked at Gavin through his watery gaze, hiccuping a bit as the sadness overtook him.

 

“But I wish it was.”

 

The sobs came almost immediately, Michael totally losing it in front of Gavin. The crowd was silent, Michael’s crying echoing almost hauntingly in the large chapel. Lindsay and Ray rushed up to escort Michael out of the building, guilt quietly eating away at them. She couldn’t help but give Gavin a heated look before she left, and the Brit couldn’t bare to see it, turning away. Dan was still there, and he looked like he had so much he wanted to say. But he didn’t. Instead he offered Gavin his hand again, smiling at him.

 

Gavin took it, wiping at his eyes with his free hand before forcing a smile back at Dan. This was the real deal. They turned back to the priest, who started back up and finished their vows. For the second time, he’d made his choice.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got Michael back into the car, the man was still sobbing. He clung to Ray desperately, soaking the rental tux with his pain-filled tears, though Ray didn’t seem to mind. He held Michael close, rubbing his back gently as he tried to calm him down. Lindsay wished she could help, but since she was the only one with a license, was stuck driving them back home.

 

“Why did he do this to me?”

 

Michael questioned no one in particular, sputtering the question out between hiccups and sobs. Ray swallowed, trying to think of an answer as he continued to comfort his best friend as best he could. The teary man mumbled another question, this one quiet and sorrowful.

 

“Why did I fall in love with him?”

 

Ray took a deep breath, trying not to cry too. It hurt to see Michael like this, especially over another of their friends. He pulled him closer, holding him tightly.

 

“We can’t choose who we fall for, dude. Life’s a bitch like that.”

 

The curly-haired man sniffled, hiding his face in the crook of Ray’s neck, his crying finally starting to slow. Lindsay kept peeking back at them in the rearview mirror, her face looking as upset as Ray’s. They would have to keep it together, and spent the next few days comforting Michael as best they could. Geoff came over after a couple days to talk to him, and give Lindsay and Ray a bit of a break.

 

“Hey buddy. How you doing?”

 

Geoff’s voice was soft and gentle, speaking to Michael like he would Millie. But Millie never gave him a glare like that.

 

“Fucking dandy, not like I got both my heart broken as well as publicly humiliated a couple days ago or anything. I’m just ducky.”

 

“Okay stupid question I get it. ...Wanna play some Left 4 Dead?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

They drank together and played a little, until Michael couldn’t concentrate anymore, letting his character get swarmed by the zombies. Geoff kept going until he died too, before setting the controller down and sighing, stretching a little. He looked over at Michael, who was staring at the controller in his hands.

 

“Wanna talk, Michael?”

 

Michael shrugged.

 

“What’s there to talk about?”

 

Geoff was the one to shrug this time, the two of them just sitting there together, the brutal sounds of the video game buzzing idly in the background.

 

“You know, I confessed to him once before this. We’d been doing this... whatever the fuck we were thing for like months. We’d kiss, we’d fuck, go on dates all that shit.”

 

“TMI, but go on.”

 

“Gav’s favorite thing was to go to the movies together. And sometimes during sappy movies he’d... he’d lay his head on my shoulder and sigh and say how he wished his life was like a movie. And one time, I said something like ‘I could make your life a movie’ and that just ruined fucking everything. He looked so upset and just ended up fucking leaving me in the stupid theater alone! I guess that’s what I deserve though, for being so fucking cocky as to think somehow Gavin would choose me over Dan.”

 

Geoff had never heard the full story before, only snippets here and there from Gavin, the man laughing it off when he could. But to hear it from Michael was heart wrenching, he could practically picture it, Michael’s sorrow coming through full force. Geoff had no clue what to say, he’d never been good at emotional stuff. So instead he pulled Michael close, burying the man’s face into his shoulder as he hugged him tightly, not letting go.

 

Michael hugged back, after a while crying on his shoulder too, as Geoff comforted him the only way he knew, with tender hugs and rubbing his back soothingly. As he comforted him, Geoff couldn’t help but question if Gavin had really chose what he wanted. Michael loved him so much, it was clear just hearing the man talk about him, could Gavin really not feel the same?

 

While Michael grieved, Gavin and Dan spent the first few days of their new married life together. It felt a little weird, yet not weird. Everything was mostly the same, and they weren’t technically spouses yet, but sometimes Dan called Gavin Mister Gruchy, and Gavin would call him Mister Free, and they’d get a bit giggly and shy.

 

But it wasn’t all smiles and giggles. The incident at the wedding with Michael was weighing on them both, but they didn’t speak of it. Dan was staying with Gavin, the two living together in his small apartment. They danced around each other, walking on eggshells every time they tried to strike up a conversation. They did their best to act as they did before, sleeping together and waking up together, having meals together and going out together.

 

Tonight they had gone out to the movies. It was one of those small theaters that played movies months after they’d left the more popular theaters, as it was cheaper. Dan had suggested a romantic movie, the very one in fact, that Gavin and Michael had gone to months ago, when Michael suggested they date properly. Gavin couldn’t and didn’t want to explain that whole scene, so he just forced a smile and agreed, the two going after dinner.

 

As they sat in the back, as far back as they could, the two sat close with their popcorn and sodas, watching the previews and chatting quietly about the upcoming movies. As the main feature started, Gavin got quiet, so Dan did the same. They watched in silence for awhile, the only sound other than the movie coming from the crunching of popcorn or the sipping of soda. They were the only ones in the theater, so they could do anything they liked.

 

Dan wasn’t really concentrating on the movie, his eyes constantly peeking back over at Gavin, who on the other hand, was watching intently. He took in the sight of his new husband, smiling to himself. That fluffy brown hair, those beautiful hazel eyes that sometimes looked green and sometimes kind of blue or brown and more often than not some gorgeous mix of all three. His big, slightly bent nose and pink lips, that constant scruff that was just a little lighter than his own. Gavin was beautiful, in a unique sort of way. Dan knew he was more than lucky to have him.

 

So he tried to have him. Dan leaned over, kissing Gavin’s ear gently. There was no response. He took it into his mouth, nibbling on the cusp, smiling as Gavin started to squirm. Dan continued, sucking on the lobe and making the other man gasp and bite his lip, holding back a moan. Dan’s lips trailed down, finding a sensitive spot on Gavin’s neck and starting to nip and suck at it.

 

“A-Ah...”

 

Gavin groaned quietly, still trying to focus on the movie, gently nudging Dan away a little, though half-heartedly. Dan chuckled quietly and just went back to it, sucking on his neck and a hand snaked over, teasing one of Gavin’s nipples through his shirt. The smaller man’s breath hitched, eyes fluttering a bit at the dual sensations.

 

“Michael...”

 

He whimpered out, eyes snapping open fully as he realized what he said, a hand clapping over his mouth. Dan pulled away instantly, eyes wide and filled with confusion and pain.

 

“Michael?”

 

Gavin swallowed, panic flowing. Did he seriously just say that? In front of his husband, in the middle of the first bit of true affection between them since they got married?! He was screaming at himself in his head, hardly able to believe his own stupidity.

 

“Dan I’m so sorry. My mind just ah, it got a bit screwy. I saw this movie with Michael a few m-months ago and-”

 

“Well if he’s on your mind so much why don’t you just go over his then!”

 

Dan stood up suddenly, storming out, clearly upset and angry as he rushed out of the theater. Gavin felt a painful sort of deja vu, being reminded of the scene he’d made months ago when he left Michael alone in the theater just like this. His heart felt like it was in a vice, tight and painful, and his mind was all muddied. He had no clue what he was thinking about right now, how could he say that to Dan?

 

Rather than leave immediately, he sunk into his seat, staring blankly ahead, trying to put his thoughts in some kind of order. He ended up sitting there through the entire movie, half-watching, reminiscing about him and Michael. He never realized just how much the man was on his mind, even before they started their affair. Even now, the man haunted him. When he closed his eyes he could picture him right there in front of him.

 

That pale freckled face, the brown curls, those perfect pink plump lips. He tried to picture his adorable single dimple but even in his imagination Michael was unhappy, tears rolling from dark brown eyes, his cute mouth pressed tightly together, holding back quiet hiccups. He wished he could just pull Michael close and kiss those tears away, pet his hair and hold him close. But he couldn’t. Because he was the one who made him cry like that, so he couldn’t be the one to comfort him.

 

Opening his eyes, he quickly regretted it as the romantic scene played in front of him and he immediately thought of when Michael offered to make his life like a movie, only a few months ago. Why did he say no to him but yes to Dan when he offered the same? Was he really so cowardly that he couldn’t even imagine trying a new relationship? He’d been with Dan for so long, the idea of starting over seemed terrifying, but he couldn’t deny how nice it felt to imagine.

 

Living together with Michael, waking up together, doing everything he did with Dan, but with Michael. It wasn’t hard to imagine even now that he was married, the idea just as tempting as it had been when he first thought of such a thing when Michael proposed dating to him. But now it was too late. He’d rejected Michael not once, but twice. There was no way he’d ever have a chance with him again, and maybe he just had to live with that.

 

He turned his attention back to the movie, watching until the credits started to roll. He’d rather stay at the theater but it was almost midnight, and they were closing. So he got up, slowly shuffling out and to the street. It was dark and quiet, and if he closed his eyes he could remember walking with Michael countless times after seeing a movie. Michael lived a few blocks away so they usually walked to and from the theater, just casually chatting.

 

He could almost hear Michael’s laughter, almost picture his smile. But no longer could he recall the feel of Michael’s hand in his, it’d been too long since they held hands. No longer remember the taste of the man on his lips or tongue, or picture him naked. All he could think of was that heart-broken face he gave Gavin on his wedding day, and the last frantic, desperate kiss they shared that day.

 

Before he even realized it, he’d walked all the way to Michael’s apartment complex. He was staring at the intercom buttons when he came back to reality, his finger inches from Michael’s.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Gavin jolted back to reality, turning around to see Lindsay staring at him, having just left the building. Her eyes were narrowed and flashed with anger, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her look so furious. He stuck his hands in his pockets, turning towards her and mumbling some half-assed excuse.

 

“I swear to fuck, he just fell asleep and if you so much as press that button I will beat you black and blue. Wanna try me?”

 

At first he was confused as to just why she was so angry. And then he remembered where he was. And what he’d done. And just who was up on the second floor, probably asleep with a tear-stained face, clutching a pillow right now. He shook his head, knowing full well that Lindsay used to be an elementary school bully and even now could probably take Gavin down fairly easily.

 

“I won’t press it... but um, could you drive me home?”

 

She gave him an incredulous look before sighing, pulling out her keys. She was heading home anyways, what was one more stop? They walked to her car together, getting in and putting on their seatbelts before she started it up. Pulling out of the lot, she headed towards Gavin’s apartment.

 

“Why were you at Michael’s apartment, Gav? Do you really think you’re someone he wants to see right now?”

 

Gavin sighed, looking out the passenger side window as Lindsay drove. He propped his chin up in his hand, refusing to look at the woman beside him. His guilt would overrun him if he did.

 

“I was walking and my body just sort of went to his place out of habit. I hadn’t even realized until you called out to me. And I know, I’m the last person he’d ever want to see right now. I don’t blame him.”

 

Lindsay was quiet for a while, focusing on driving, her mind racing with unspoken questions and unvoiced anger. She knew it was better to keep as calm as she could, if she just spent the whole time blaming and yelling at Gavin she’d never get an answer. So instead she kept as cool a head as she could. It helped if she didn’t look at him, her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

 

“Why did you hurt him like that?”

 

“I never meant to hurt Michael. He knew from the start that I was with Dan.”

 

“So did you, but that sure didn’t stop you from welcoming his affection. Are you really that selfish, Gav? Did you really not notice how in fucking love he was with you? It was pretty obvious to everyone else.”

 

“What do you want me to say Lindsay? I’m sorry I hurt Michael, and I’m sorry I cheated on Dan but I can’t go back and change that. I’ve fucked up, a lot, and I know that and I’m sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

 

Lindsay’s frown deepened, her eyes never straying from the road. She didn’t mean to chastise Gavin, but it was better than screaming at him like she actually wanted to. A quiet settled over them for a while, until Lindsay finally spoke up again.

 

“...Do you really love Dan that much?”

 

Gavin tensed, forcing himself to keep breathing steadily as he stared out at the darkness.

 

“I don’t know anymore.”

 

* * *

 

It was around 1 am when he finally got home, and Dan was already in bed. Gavin entered quietly, undressing and slipping into his side of the bed, turned away from Dan. It was hard falling asleep that night.

 

When the morning came, Gavin woke up alone. Dan had gotten up long before him, in the kitchen sipping coffee and browsing the internet on his laptop. Gavin shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee. Dan glanced over, swallowing thickly as he turned his eyes back to his laptop.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Mornin.”

 

Gavin mumbled his reply, voice thick with sleep. He fixed his coffee with milk and sugar, stirring before taking a sip, sighing at the taste. The thinner man walked over, sitting down in the armchair near Dan, who was seated on the couch. Gavin sipped his coffee, eyes wandering around the room, landing on Dan a couple times only to be forcefully made to look elsewhere.

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

He asked after a while, curious as to what Dan was busy doing. The man looked up, catching Gavin’s eyes for a moment before they both looked away.

 

“I’m ah, I’m booking our tickets for our honeymoon. We still want to go visit everyone in England, yeah?”

 

“Oh! U-Um, yeah. Sounds good.”

 

Dan smiled weakly, eyes back on his screen.

 

“We can get properly married while we’re there, too. Best to make it official sooner rather than later.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Gavin’s reply was quiet, the man staring at their coffee table now, taking little continuous sips of his coffee. Dan sat up straight, staring at him, frowning deeply. Gavin looked over, and tensed at the heated gaze directed at him right then. The silence was heavy and thick, Gavin felt like he’d choke if he opened his mouth right now. Dan finally cut the silence.

 

“Why are you being like this?”

 

The poofy-haired man scrunched up his face a bit, confused.

 

“Like what?”

 

“So quiet! And distant. I feel like we’ve barely talked since the wedding, aren’t we supposed to be in our newlywed phase? And I tried to make a move and you call out someone else’s name? Is he why you’re like this? ...Is it because of Michael?”

 

Gavin bit his lip, looking down at the cup of coffee in his hands, trying to keep it together. He failed. His face screwed up, tears pricking at his eyes for the second time in what felt like years, and it took all he had to not just outright cry immediately.

 

“I don’t know anymore, Dan. I just don’t know.”

 

“Do you love me, Gavin? Can you honestly tell me that at least?”

 

“Of course I love you, B!”

 

“...Do you love Michael too?”

 

“...”

Gavin didn’t reply, setting his mug on the coffee table, still not looking at Dan. The other man shut his laptop, setting it down too.

 

“Gavin. B. Answer me, please.”

 

“...I think I love Michael.”

 

He could hear Dan take in a quick breath, glancing over and immediately regretting it, catching the pained look that spread across his husband’s face. They caught each other’s looks and kept a locked gaze, both looking pained and upset. Dan looked like he was about to cry too. Gavin couldn’t remember ever seeing the other man so upset before, and the fact that he was the one who caused it was heartwrenching.

 

“Do you love me more than him?”

 

“Don’t ask me that Dan, please.”

 

“Do you love me more than him, B? Honestly?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Gavin’s voice was choked and quiet. Dan looked like Gavin had just ripped his heart out.

 

“You don’t know? You don’t KNOW?! Then why did you marry me? Why would you choose me over him if you don’t even know?”

 

“Because you’re safe!”

 

They were yelling now, both standing as tears started to roll, their voices raised and hearts beating wildly.

 

“I chose you because you’re all I know! I know you love me and I know we’d be happy together without worry! I know that with you, this would be easy without me having to try. And Michael is new and stubborn and things wouldn’t be nearly as easy with him but he’s fun and so exciting and... unknown.”

 

Dan was silent, tears dripping from his chin, wiping at them roughly. He licked his lips, dry from being pressed so tightly together, eyes wandering around as he tried to focus on anything he could. He blinked rapidly, trying to dry his eyes, looking up at the ceiling now.

 

“Do you have more fun with him? Be honest, please B, don’t fucking tug me around anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I do,”

Gavin answered quietly, staring straight ahead as he sat back down, feeling tired and drained. Dan took a deep breath, eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again, looking at Gavin again.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever love me more than Michael?”

 

The brunette looked pained at being asked such a question. Unable to speak, he shook his head no, hiccuping quietly as sorrowful tears rolled down his cheeks. Dan screwed his eyes shut, hands clenched tightly in his pockets, as he tried not to lose it completely. It took him a couple minutes before he could speak again.

 

“B. If you ever see Michael again, and if somehow, Michael tries to win you over one last time, I want you to think long and hard and answer him honestly. Don’t just choose me because I’m the easy or safe choice.”

 

Gavin stared at him like he’d gone crazy, which seemed somewhat likely if he was saying such a thing.

 

“B...”

 

“I’m serious. If you ever get another chance, choose who you really want. I just want you to be happy... no matter how you go about doing it.”

 

Dan stood up and grabbed his wallet, slipping on his shoes before leaving the apartment. Gavin didn’t go after him, knowing better than to try. So instead, he holed himself up in the bathroom, finally letting himself have a good cry.

 

* * *

 

It took them the better part of a week to get back to some semblance of normalcy. Another teary heartfelt talk got them to reconcile as much as they could. Dan could never stay mad at Gavin, even in a situation like this. He loved him far too much to hold a grudge. They were civil and nice again, although not nearly as affectionate as they used to be. Dan was sure it’d be a while before they got back there, but he could deal.

 

“Are we still doing it?”

 

He asked one night, during dinner. Gavin looked up with a mouthful of spaghetti noodles still sticking out his mouth, looking a bit confused. Dan chuckled, rolling his eyes at the other man.

 

“The honeymoon, I meant. Today’s the last day to cancel the tickets if we aren’t. Plus we still need to pack, it’s this Saturday we’d be flying out.”

 

Gavin seemed surprised. He’d forgotten all about the somewhat-planned honeymoon. Slurping the noodles into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed, choking a little.

 

“Yeah. I mean, if you still want to. I do. It’d be nice to see all our fam and friends who couldn’t make it over here for the wedding, after all.”

 

“Yeah. Alright, good. I just wanted to make sure. We’ll pack tonight.”

 

The smaller of the two smiled, and Dan smiled back, before they both returned to eating. England. They’d be going away for a couple of weeks, to visit people and just take a proper break from all the work and drama that had been swallowing them whole lately. They also planned to get properly married once over there, since they couldn’t while in Texas. It would be a good trip. Fun. Maybe they could get back to how they used to be before.

 

Gavin missed having affection lauded on him; both Michael and Dan had always been very attentive to him. He swore the last time Dan kissed him was during their wedding, and that was almost a week ago. They still slept in the same bed, but Dan didn’t cuddle him like he used to. It was never so hard to fall asleep.

 

The next couple of days went by achingly slow, the two still tiptoeing around each other, not back to how they used to be, at least not yet. Friday night finally came around and Gavin was actually looking forward to the trip now. At least it’d be a change of pace for them, and being around old friends might help them out too. So far at work only Geoff and Burnie knew of the impromptu honeymoon, Geoff already planning to get Caleb or Kerry to sit in for him during that week’s Let’s Plays.

 

But the rest of the hunters had no clue, including Michael. Michael. He hadn’t seen the man since his wedding, and with every day it felt like he forgot an intimate piece of the man. He could no longer recall the feel of their lips pressed together at his wedding, and there was no memory of the man’s smile anymore. If he recalled him, all that came back was the red-faced, teary-eyed, heartbroken Michael he had last seen. Pulling him up in his contacts, Gavin smiled sadly at the picture of the two of them that he’d put as Michael’s contact picture.

 

It was of them in the pool during one of their swimmies months ago. Lindsay had taken it while they were playing around a bit, and it was still one of his favorite pictures of them together. He thought for only a moment about possibly calling him before deciding that no, he better not. He’d only be hurting them both if he did. But Ray, he could call him.

 

Pulling up Ray on his phone, he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Ray, it’s Gav. Listen, I just thought I should let you know I’m going away with Dan for a couple weeks. Back to England, to visit people and all that. Just wanted to let you know, thought maybe you could.... you could tell Michael for me. Gently, you know, so he doesn’t get a shock when he comes in on Monday and I’m not there.”

 

“Sending me to do your dirty work, eh? Not cool Gavino.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll see you guys in a couple weeks, okay?”

 

“Yeah. Have fun dude.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They both hung up, and Gavin sighed with relief, feeling a little better knowing Ray would tell Michael for him. He didn’t want the man to think Gavin had left for good or something... though maybe that wasn’t a bad idea. He wasn’t doing him any favors sticking around after all. But that’d mean leaving the best job he ever had, though perhaps he deserved to lose it after all he’d done. They could always find a new person, there were plenty of funny youtubers out there just waiting for a call. But that was a thought for another day, and far too heavy for him to worry about when he should be sleeping.

 

He set his phone on its charger before heading into the bedroom, where Dan was already passed out, slipping into bed and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Ray scowled at the picture of Gavin in his contacts, quietly cursing the man for giving him such a hefty job. How could he push the deed of telling Michael something like that onto him? For a moment he contemplated pushing it off onto Lindsay, she knew how to handle Michael better when he was like this but decided that no, this was his job. He was Michael’s friend too, and he could deal with any upset that came from this.

 

He pulled up Michael’s number and called it, waiting anxiously as it rung.

 

“Hullo?”

 

Michael’s voice was quiet and tired, which was fair considering it was around 11 at night. But it was better for Ray to tell him now rather than later, in case he forgot, so he’d called as soon as he got off the phone with Gavin.

 

“Hey dude, it’s Ray. Sorry to bother you so late but uh, Gavin wanted me to let you know that he’s leaving for England tomorrow. For a couple weeks, with Dan, to visit people or some shit, I dunno. He just wanted you to know so you don’t freak come Monday when he’s gone.”

 

There was silence for a minute, and Ray was about to call out Michael’s name to make sure he was still there, when the other finally spoke up.

 

“Okay? Whatever. I hope they have a fabulous fucking time in jolly old England, I don’t give a shit. It’ll be a blessing not to see his face at work for a while.”

 

“Michael...”

 

“I’m fucking serious. I know he’s been out since his wedding but I’m more than ready for him to extend that. It’s like he’s fucking haunting me, Ray. I close my eyes and I just see him, at that stupid fucking wedding, marrying the wrong guy. Or I guess he was the right one... I’m the wrong one.”

 

“You’re not the wrong one, Gavin’s just a selfish prick who wanted the best of both worlds.”

 

“Yeah well, he still didn’t choose my world. He would’ve been my world, Ray. I loved... no, I still love him so much. Even after all this fucking bullshit, even after him picking Dan over me, not once, but TWICE! I still.... I still love him, intensely. If he called me right now and tried to apologize I would forgive him in a heartbeat. Is that sad? Am I fucked up?”

 

“...Nah Michael. You’re not fucked up. You’re in love. Love does this to people, it hurts them and messes with their head and clouds their judgement. And it’s not sad, at least not in the way you’re thinking it is. I’m sorry you have to deal with this buddy, I wish I could be more helpful but I’ve always been bad with shit like this.”

 

“S’okay. Thanks for listening to me, that’s plenty. I’m gonna go to bed now, night Ray.”

 

“Night.”

 

Michael hung up and set his phone back on the nightstand where it was before Ray called, sighing as he settled back into bed. So Gavin was leaving tomorrow. Despite what Michael said, it would’ve felt at least a little nice to see Gavin on Monday. To see him in regular clothes, smiling and saying his normal stupid quips. The last thing he could remember was him in his wedding tux, looking upset and confused. It would’ve been nice to have something else to picture when he closed his eyes. But he’d just have to deal.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the next morning came, Gavin had all but forgotten about calling Ray last night. All that he could think about was that he was about to get on a plane and head to England. He didn’t particularly miss anyone, the important people were able to come to the wedding, but it would still be nice to be back home. Dan seemed excited too, it’d been a long time since he was in a clearly good mood, so Gavin was pleased too. They called up a taxi and when it came, loaded their bags in the back before piling in, heading for the airport.

 

Meanwhile, Michael had just gotten up, a sleepy mess as he yawned and stretched, waiting for coffee to brew as he stumbled around his kitchen. He had just poured his first cup, sipping it and enjoying the quiet morning until a loud banging broke the silence. It was coming from his front door, the man sighing as he shuffled over and opened it. Lindsay stumbled in, looking a bit sheepish as she caught herself from falling over.

 

“Morning Linds.”

 

“There’s no time for pleasantries Michael! I heard from Ray, Gavin’s leaving?”

 

The curly-haired man groaned at the mention of the Brit, shutting the door and plopping himself down on the couch, taking another swig of coffee before answering.

 

“Yeah, what of it? It’s just for a couple weeks.”

 

“What of it? What of it?! Michael, when they go over to England, they’re gonna get married for real! Paperwork and binding contracts, all that shit!”

 

Michael’s eyes went wide. He forgot about that. The wedding wasn’t a legit one, as far as them being legally wed. It was illegal in Texas, but not in the UK. The fact that Gavin was still technically unmarried had never crossed his mind. He did his best to hide his surprise, shrugging and glaring down at his coffee.

 

“So?”

 

Lindsay scowled at him, walking over and standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

 

“SO, that means this is your last shot at Gavin before it’s all over.”

 

“Last shot?!”

 

Michael went a bit bug-eyed, staring at Lindsay like she was crazy, which she very well may have been.

 

“I already tried! You want me to fucking publicly humiliate myself? Again?! Do I seriously need to remind you he’s chosen Dan over me twice?”

 

Lindsay gave a sheepish smile.

 

“Third time’s the charm?”

 

Michael groaned, face palming, handing her his coffee as he rubbed at his temples. She sipped it in his stead, relishing the taste. Ray had woken her up with his call that morning and she rushed to Michael’s as soon as she could, so this was her first taste of coffee today. She finished off the cup as Michael got up, still groaning to himself, mumbling something about a shower and walking off towards his bathroom.

 

He came back out a half hour later, freshly showered and in clean clothes, snatching away the fresh cup Lindsay had just poured for herself, the woman pouting a bit before grabbing herself a mug and filling it.

 

“Michael their flight leaves in less than an hour. You still have a chance to stop Gavin before it’s all over!”

 

“Linds, I don’t think I have another fight left in me. Can you please just drop it, and let me try to enjoy the rest of my morning without thinking about Gavin?”

 

She huffed, setting her coffee down roughly and storming out. She came back moments later, grabbing the coffee.

 

“I need the caffeine. I’ll wash it and bring it back later. Meanie.”

 

And with that she left properly. Michael took a deep breath, sitting down on his couch and sipping his drink. She wasn’t wrong, this was his last shot. Was he really so willing to give up on Gavin after all that fighting he’d done already? Maybe she was right. Maybe the third time was the charm. Either way, he was already beaten down and broken over Gavin. What’s one more rejection?

 

He pulled out his phone quickly, sticking it between his shoulder and head as he used his hands to help him slip his sneakers on. Lindsay picked up.

 

“Linds, I’m dumb, you’re right as always. Can you come back and-”

 

“I’m still parked outside, dummy. Let’s go!”

 

Michael grinned, hanging up and running outside, where Lindsay was already waiting, car on and idling. He hopped into the passenger’s seat and she took off. She’d gotten Michael to finally agree but now it was a race against time.

 

As Lindsay drove, Michael fidgeted anxiously, wondering if he’d be so lucky as to catch Gavin before they left. About twenty minutes into the drive, he started losing his nerve. He stopped squirming, sinking back into his seat as he stared at the quickly passing scenery. Lindsay peeked over, frowning as she noticed the worried look on the brunette’s face.

 

“You okay, Michael?”

 

She asked, the other shrugging. Michael sighed, looking over at her.

 

“Do you really think he might say yes this time? The more I think about it the more futile it seems. He’s rejected me, outright, twice. And it’s not like he’ll care if he does it in public, I mean the wedding was pretty fucking public. Why do you think he could say yes this time?”

 

Lindsay was silent, mulling it over in her head for a couple minutes before responding.

 

“You remember that night when I came over and made us that awesome ramen? With the recipe I found on the internet, with the onions and stuff?”

 

“Yeah? And you stayed until like 11 and you kicked my ass in Super Smash Bros Brawl?”

 

“Yeah. Well when I was leaving that night, I accidentally came across Gavin. He was outside your apartment, like just about to press your button. Anyway long story short I ended up driving him home and we talked.”

 

Michael looked shocked. He hadn’t heard about this at all. He had no clue Gavin had even come anywhere near his apartment recently, let alone about to press the button to his intercom. Lindsay looked a bit conflicted, unsure if she should tell Michael what Gavin said. On one hand, it might lift his spirits and get him hopeful again. On the other hand, it might do just that. It’d be good for Michael to be a bit more positive, but what if Gavin still chose Dan over him? Lindsay didn’t want to make him too optimistic and only have him crushed once more. But Michael deserved to know.

 

“I’m not gonna repeat everything we said, but from what we talked about, I don’t think Gavin really loves Dan as much as he thought he does. And it seems like he was starting to realize that too.”

 

The curly-haired man took that in, doing his best not to get too hopeful over the new information. Just because he was questioning his love that night didn’t mean he was still doing so. Still, it gave him a little more encouragement to try.

 

“...What if Gavin says no again? What if he smashes my heart into pieces?”

 

Lindsay smiled kindly, reaching over and giving Michael’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Then I’ll be here to help you pick them all up.”

 

* * *

 

They made it to the airport with only minutes to spare, Michael bursting out and rushing inside. Lindsay had told him the gate they were in earlier, she couldn’t come with as they couldn’t just leave the car parked out front. So Michael was on his own, sprinting his way through the bustling crowd of travelers and airport employees, darting and dodging suitcases and backpacks. He lost some time on the stairs, too many people for him to try and rush past, and he tripped a couple times while running too. As he finally made it to the gate, he frantically looked around, but saw no sight of either Brit. A glance at his phone told him it was 11:02. 2 minutes passed Gavin’s scheduled boarding time.

 

He lost. Michael took a shaky breath in, closing his eyes and trying not to freak out. It wouldn’t look good if he started sobbing in the middle of an airport after all. Dropping to his knees, he pulled off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes at tears started to sting them. A few people glanced at him, but most of them ignored it, brushing him off as someone upset over a loved one leaving. But he was upset over something far bigger, in his mind at least. After all his fighting, he just couldn’t believe he’d truly lost, so simply. Gavin was gone.

  


“Michael?”

 

The man’s eyes snapped open, head tilting up as he stared at the slightly blurry figures in front of him with wide, watery eyes. Putting on his glasses, he reaffirmed that yes, it really was Gavin standing in front of him. Dan was a bit behind him, looking pale and somewhat panicked. Michael pulled himself up and stood, brushing off his pants before standing up straight, sniffling a little.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He asked, still confused. His phone had definitely not been wrong. Gavin and Dan should’ve at least been boarded on their plane right now, if not getting ready for take off. Gavin was quiet for a moment, his eyes still taking in Michael. He wasn’t looking his best, that’s for sure. Eyes red and wet with unshed tears, dark circles under them. His hair was wilder than usual, and looked to be still a little damp. Even still, he looked wonderful to Gavin, a sight for sore eyes. He’d almost forgotten how handsome Michael was, even with a face that clearly showed he’d been crying far more than usual. Dan cleared his throat and Gavin came back to reality, running a hand through his hair and shrugging a little.

 

“Our flight was um, what’s it called.... Delayed! Something about an engine problem or something. But what are you doing here?”

 

This was it. Truly it. Absolutely the last time Michael would do this, the last time he really could. The one last chance to win Gavin over. He had to go through with it, Gavin was worth any embarrassment. He took a deep breath before taking a step forward, catching one of the Brit’s hands and clasping it with his.

 

“I had to try one last time. I know you said this isn’t a movie, and I know that this is like that stupid cliche scene where the leading man tries to win back his love before they leave his life forever. But Please. Please, just let this be our movie.”

 

He moved a little closer, eyes locked with Gavin’s.

 

“Let me be your leading man.”

 

Gavin couldn’t believe it. Neither could Dan. What tenacity Michael had, what perseverance. To keep fighting for Gavin’s love even after being struck down two times. Dan doubted he could withstand such brutal pain and rejection, let alone twice. And now Michael set himself up for a possible third rejection? It seemed almost insane.

 

Dan’s words from a few days ago were ringing in Gavin’s ears. To choose who he really wanted. For so long he thought that meant Dan, but ever since he chose him the first time, he wondered just why he did. Dan was an amazing guy, the best friend he ever had, but did that make him the love of his life? He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this over Dan, his heart beat wildly just thinking Michael’s name, his palms grew sweaty just looking at the other man.

 

The other Brit was a lot of wonderful things, he was smart and handsome and kind, and funny and loving and honest. But he was not Gavin’s love. Not his true one, anyway. The fact that it took him so long to realize this was a bit embarrassing, for everyone involved, but finally Gavin realized it. He made his choice.

 

“Michael...”

 

He mumbled, before quickly closing the gap between them and catching Michael’s lips in a kiss far different from the one they shared a couple weeks ago. This one was sweet and tender, the one both of them had been longing for for ages. Michael kissed back, cupping Gavin’s cheek with his free hand, the other tightly holding on to the other man’s.

 

Dan couldn’t say he was totally surprised when Gavin kissed Michael. After all that had happened, it had been clear to him since their fight after the wedding who Gavin loved more. It sucked that it took so long for it to come out, but it finally happened. Dan looked away, hiding his pained look as best he could until they pulled away from each other. He was hurt, unbelievably hurt, but he wasn’t mad. So long as Gavin would be happy, he’d get over it. Eventually.

 

Gavin turned to him once they parted, a look of worry and concern scrunching up his face. Dan smiled weakly at him, pulling out the man’s ticket and handing it to him. Gavin looked at it for a moment before ripping it in half, and then those halves in halves, again and again until the ticket was nothing more than confetti, tossing it away in a nearby bin and then returning.

 

“Dan? W-What are you going to do?”

 

The man shrugged, not meeting Gavin’s eye.

 

“I’m still gonna go back to England, Gav. But I don’t think I’m coming back. I never really felt at home in America anyways.”

 

Gavin didn’t take but a moment to pull Dan into a hug, the other man returning it full-force. It was tight and painful, but it needed to be.

 

“I’ll always love you, B.”

 

Dan whispered into Gavin’s ear, the other whispering back a ‘Me too B. Me too’ before they pulled away, giving each other one last shared smile. Gavin grabbed his rolling luggage with one hand, grabbing Michael’s hand with his free one and the two grinned at each other before sprinting off towards the exit, where Lindsay would be waiting.

 

They don’t look back, running out of the airport together, their clasped hands more than enough security to keep them moving forward, both ecstatic and eager to start their relationship anew.

* * *

 

That night was the weirdest one either of them had in a very long time. Understandably, after all, Michael had spent the last couple weeks in sorrow over Gavin, the other man living those weeks with Dan. And now they were in Michael's apartment together, and everything was a little too awkward. The curly-haired man was rushing around, cleaning things up.

 

"Sorry for the mess."

 

"Not at all, Michael. You don't need to clean up right now. Can we just... do something?"

 

Michael stilled, looking over, confused.

 

"Like what?"

 

Gavin shrugged, cheeks a bit pink.

 

"I don't know, maybe like... a date. It's been so long. I want to go out on a date with you. Is that not okay?"

 

Michael smiled shyly, shrugging. He walked over, holding a hand out. Gavin took it, and Michael pulled him to his feet.

 

"It's okay. Let's go out, celebrate today properly, yeah?"

 

Gavin nodded, smiling too. The two got ready and headed out, walking to the theater that they used to frequent. They studied the movie lists for a few minutes, bantering over what to see before deciding on a comedy, because Gavin was a wimp and refused the horror movie outright, even with the mention of interesting scene shots.

 

They bought their tickets and headed to the concession stand, a teenager working there. She was cute, short and a bit boyish, but it suited her extremely well. Her hair was shorter than both of theirs, somewhere between spiked and poofy. Her name tag said the name Thy, and both men recognized her from when they used to come. Gavin had made a big deal over her name being pronounced like 'tea' and thought it was amazing. Michael teased that because he was British, of course he'd love tea. They always got along, the three making small talk whenever Michael and Gavin came in.

 

She looked a bit surprised as well as happy to see them. They were pretty happy too, smiling brightly.

 

"I can't believe it! It's been forever, I thought you guys broke up or something."

 

The two men looked at each other, smiling knowingly, hands lacing together.

 

"We ah, we had to work some stuff out. But we're back together now."

 

Michael spoke first, Gavin joining after.

 

"It's good to see you again Thy, do you still remember our usuals?"

 

The teen nodded, hurriedly fixing up a large bag of popcorn, slathered with butter and salt, as well as two large drinks, one a Coke and the other a Sprite. There was a pause before she jolted with sudden remembrance, grabbing a small bag of twizzlers and slapping them down on the counter too. The men clapped and laughed, touched that she remembered.

 

They paid and took their stuff, waving goodbye to Thy before heading into their theater. As always, it was mostly empty, the back row completely untouched. They trudged up the stairs, taking their seats in the middle of the back row as they always did, settling in next to each other. Gavin tore open the twizzlers, biting the ends off of two before sticking them in their drinks, using them as straws.

 

As the two watched the movie, it was like nothing had happened. As though they'd gone back in time to before Gavin rejected Michael the first time. They laughed and bantered and watched together, munching their popcorn and sipping their sodas. It was fun and amazing and it reminded them just how much both of them had missed this. After a while they got distracted enough by the movie to stop talking, but Gavin rested his head on Michael's shoulder, and Michael rested his ontop, the two staying like that until it ended.

 

It was late by the time they got out, the two stopping by a bar and having a couple drinks before heading back to Michael's. They couldn't believe just how easy it was to slide back into their old positions, how seamless it was for them to slip into a relationship. Not that either of them minded. As they reached Michael's door again, Gavin pressed him into it from behind, leaning in and kissing at his neck.

 

Michael shivered, oversensitive from the lack of affection from anyone but himself for months now. The most action he'd had was the two kisses they'd shared since Gavin initially rejected him. He turned around and Gavin took the chance to kiss him passionately, Michael returning it instantly. They made out against his door for a few minutes before getting a hold of themselves, and stopping long enough to at least get inside.

 

The trek to the bedroom was riddled with frantic kisses and hurried undressing, clothes scattered in a strange line from the front door to the bed. They were both naked by the time they got there, and had finally stopped kissing long enough to take each other in. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other's bodies, felt their skin under their hands.

 

Gavin leaned forward and ran a hand down Michael's chest, brushing over a peaked nipple, lips suckling at his collarbone while his hands roamed. Michael sighed in bliss, his own hands running over Gavin's shoulders and back, tangling in his hair. The Brit worked his way lower, hands now trailing around Michael's stomach and upper thighs, his mouth now working on a nipple, sucking and nipping it just how the man liked. Gavin didn't forget a single bit of what the other enjoyed, and he planned to make good use of the retained knowledge.

 

His lips continued traveling downwards, dipping in his bellybutton for a moment playfully, as a hand gently grasped Michael's half-hard cock.

 

"You're far too sexy, Michael. God I missed this."

 

Gavin whispered softly, the man chuckling in response.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spout your loving words right into my fucking navel."

 

The Brit laughed and moved downward, his lips mere inches from Michael's cock.

 

"This better?"

 

"Much."

 

Gavin was pleased with the answer, so he moved forward, kissing Michael's cock gently. Slowly, he started to lick and suckle it on the outside, his tongue tracing the head, brushing over the sensitive underneath, dipping in the slit every now and then. His gag reflex stopped him from taking Michael in too much, so he paid attention to the head instead, doing his best to please Michael without ending up gagging himself.

 

The older man didn't mind a bit, it still felt amazing. He didn't think he'd ever feel Gavin doing this to him again, so it was even more fantastic than usual. His hands gripped the man's messy hair, Michael's eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust as he watched Gavin lavish him with attention.

 

"Lube?"

 

Gav asked quietly, Michael leaning over and grabbing a bottle from his nightstand, along with some condoms, tossing them both next to Gavin. Michael shifted a bit, spreading his legs eagerly. It'd been so long, and he was more than a little excited. Gavin opened the bottle, coating his fingers and pressing one against the tight ring of muscles, pushing in.

 

It was tight, insanely tight, though it made sense. Michael hadn't been with anyone else since he and Gavin ended it originally. Sure, he'd fingered himself a few times, but not nearly enough to keep him from being incredibly tight. Gavin didn't mind, more than eager to stretch Michael properly. He began to pump in and out slowly, one finger and then two, scissoring and stretching the older man happily, his cock straining for attention as he focused solely on Michael.

 

He added a third finger after a little bit, until Michael was squirming too much to continue, and pulled out. Grabbing a condom, he opened it and rolled it on, hissing at the first contact with his cock, already hard as a rock and aching to get inside. Michael laid down properly, and Gavin got on top of him, positioning carefully.

 

As he pushed in for the first time, he leaned down and kissed Michael lovingly, the man still a bit too tight. He went in until he got to the base, stilling and letting Michael get used to it. A hand went to one of the curly-haired man's nipples, teasing it awake as Gavin occupied his mouth, their tongues twisting together in an open-mouthed kiss.

 

Until Michael was comfortable, Gavin didn't move, still relishing the tight wet heat that surrounded his cock. It had been literally months since either of them felt this much pleasure, it was a battle not to come right then and there. But it was too early to come just yet. When Michael nudged him to continue, he did, pulling out until just his cock head was still inside, before thrusting in fully.

 

They both groaned loudly, Gavin pulling back out and pressing inside again, and then again, slowly working up a good pace. Both men were being overwhelmed in bliss, but refused to stop. In fact Gavin started going faster, pressing down into Michael, kissing him again.

 

Michael's hands were clawing at the Gavin's back, fingernails digging in as he clung to him like the man was about to disappear. The pain was a nice contrast though, helping Gavin keep a bit more level-headed and letting him continue. When he couldn't focus on breathing through his nose anymore he turned away from Michael's face, breaking their kiss, panting as he frantically fucked him.

 

Michael was in ecstasy, his toes curling and head thrown back as he cried out, curses and Gavin's name passing his lips with every thrust inside. The Brit's pace was frenzied and sloppy, he could feel his climax nearing quickly. His hand snuck between them, gripping Michael's cock and tugging it hurriedly. It was more than enough, the extra stimulation tipping Michael over the edge, crying out Gavin's name as he came, spilling between them.

 

Gavin thrust a few more times before coming too, body trembling as he came inside his condom. When his cock wasn't as sensitive, he pulled out, tugging off the condom and tossing it out before grabbing a washcloth and cleaning Michael up. The man was smiling dazedly at him. Gavin chuckled at the silly smile, smiling back at him.

  


"What are you all smiley about?"

 

"Nothin, just... this reminded me a lot of the first time we had sex."

 

Gavin's eyebrows raised a bit, recalling the time himself. It felt so long ago, but he definitely agreed; it was surprisingly similar. Not that that was a bad thing. He grinned, leaning down and kissing Michael quickly before getting up to toss the washcloth in the laundry.

 

"Guess we've come full circle."

 

* * *

 

This was it. The big day. The day he’d been looking forward to for longer than he could remember. If Gavin needed any more reminders to that, all he had to do was look around. People were rushing around, setting up flowers and decorating the pews, making sure the aisle was all clear and clean. There was no questioning it. Today was his wedding day. Well... Take two.

 

To be honest, Gavin never thought he'd be having a second wedding, though he was pretty sure most people who had one didn't expect a second. That was the whole point. But here he was, dressed in the same tux he'd bought a couple years ago when he was marrying Dan; sleek and black, with that black bow tie to finish it all off. He never thought he'd be wearing it again, especially not in another chapel, though this one was in New Jersey. But here he was, stuck in an ocean of deja vu as he watched workers set up for his wedding.

 

"Oh this looks like it'll be a lovely wedding, don't you think?"

 

His head snapped around at the phrase he'd heard uttered, almost identical to the one he'd heard at his and Dan's wedding. The woman who said it was smiling at her fellow employee, the two of them fixing some bouquets.

 

"Definitely! I heard the couple has such a crazy story about how they got together."

 

"Yeah I heard some of it, how romantic. I wish a man would ask to be MY leading man."

  


The women giggled and went off to work on something else, Gavin left behind looking a little bit dumbfounded but happy. They said something different. He and Michael were different. Though honestly he didn't need some random women to assure him that, he could tell just from how he was feeling right now. Excited, and eager, and maybe just a tad nervous. It was nothing like how he was when he was about to marry Dan, and that made him both a bit happy and a bit sad.

 

He knew it was alright though. Their split was for the better, even if it took both of them a little while to be sure of that. Dan especially needed some time to believe that. Around a year after they broke up, Gavin received a call from him. He could still remember it perfectly.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin stared wide-eyed at the caller ID of his iPhone, which was flashing the name Dan Gruchy. He was getting a call. A call from the man he'd left at the airport just as they were going to leave and get married proper in England. They hadn't spoken since then, and to be honest, Gavin didn't expect them to really ever speak again. But his phone was flashing and buzzing and it'd just be worse to have to hear a voice mail, so he picked up.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey. It's Dan."

 

"Y-Yeah I saw on my caller ID. How are you?"

 

"I'm alright, actually. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

 

"I'm doing well, thanks. So... to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice again?"

 

A soft chuckle came through the line.

 

"I hope that wasn't sarcastic. I know, you probably thought you were rid of me for good, huh?"

 

"Not at all! I mean... I don't know what I mean. It's good to hear from you, really good actually, I was just a bit confused as to why now."

 

"Understandable. Someone mentioned you to me recently and it got me thinking about you, and how you're doing. I hope it's not weird that I'm calling."

 

"Nah. I think about you sometimes too, though I didn't think it was my place to be calling you."

 

"Yeah... so, you and Michael still a thing?"

 

"Very much so, yeah. I've ah, I've moved in with him."

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"Incredibly so."

 

"Good. You're not the only one doing well in the relationship field though, I'll have you know. I've met someone."

 

Gavin's breath hitched at the new information. He hadn't even really thought about what Dan would go on to do once they broke up. It wasn't crazy to believe that he'd find someone new so soon, Dan was a great guy after all. A smile worked its way onto Gavin's face before he even realized it.

 

"That's great! Have you been dating long?"

 

"Not that long. Around a month or so. Came to England while backpacking through London and we just hit it right off. She's this really sweet girl, in fact she's the reason I'm calling you today. She said I shouldn't let what we had go to waste... the friendship bit I mean. And I honestly agree with her, I miss my B."

 

"...I miss my B too. Do you really think we can just go back to being friends though? I don't mind, in fact I'd be utterly thrilled, I just don't want any old feelings to resurface or anything."

 

Dan laughed brightly, a sound Gavin found almost foreign now.

 

"Gav, we had a great run. I loved you, and I still do to some extent, but there's no way I'd want to be with you again. Michael won in the end and I can accept that. I've had a lot of time to resent you both and then forgive you both, and to figure out my feelings, and all I feel now is that I miss having you in my life. I want my best friend back."

 

Gavin was quiet for a moment, still in disbelief that this was seriously happening. He was far too lucky of a person, but he wouldn't question it.

 

"I want my best friend back too. Nice to have you back, B."

 

A quiet chuckle was shared between them both, both men smiling brightly.

 

"Nice to be back, B."

 

It took only a couple weeks of awkwardness before Gavin and Dan had somehow seamlessly returned to the time when they were just friends, texting and chatting on the phone like nothing had ever happened. Dan told him all about his new girlfriend and how they had met, Gavin told him how he and Michael were doing. They even started talking about restarting Slo Mo Guys, which they had put on an indefinite hiatus after Dan went back to England. Everything was pretty great.

 

Except for the fact that Gavin forgot to tell Michael they were talking again. Which was probably one of the dumbest mistakes he'd done in a while. He paid for it a month after they started talking again, when he left his phone on the kitchen table before heading in the shower. It buzzed about halfway through and Michael picked it up, as he often did when Gav was indisposed.

 

"Hey Gav you got..."

 

The curly-haired man trailed off as he stared at the notification. It was from Dan.

  


'Hey B, you still getting on skype later? I've got something neat to show you! ;P'

 

Of course, Dan was referring to a new idea for a slo mo guys video, but Michael had no clue. He didn't even know they were talking again, and from what he read it sounded a bit too suspicious. His heart was racing, and his body tense. Hadn't he done enough fighting for Gavin? Had Gavin been secretly back with Dan without him knowing? For how long? Was this some sort of sick retribution for being the one Gavin cheated with originally, now they were doing it the opposite way?

 

His mind was pumping out idea after idea, most of them utterly awful. He barely noticed the silence that now filled the apartment, Gavin's shower turned off. The soft plodding of bare feet soon got closer, as Gavin came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

"Hey Michael. Oh, did I get a text?"

 

Noticing his phone in the other man's hand, he asked that with an innocent smile, completely forgetting just who it could be. Michael glowered at him, setting his phone down harshly.

 

"Yeah. You got one from Dan."

 

The other man's name was like venom in Michael's mouth, the angry man spitting it at Gavin before storming off to their bedroom, locking the door behind him. Gavin went into panic mode instantly, suddenly remembering that he never told Michael about their rekindled friendship. He picked up his phone, groaning to himself over the message, which could easily have been misconstrued.

 

"Michael wait! Please let me explain!"

 

He whimpered, running after the other but just a bit too late, the door separating them. Jiggling the handle, he pouted, realizing it was locked. Michael's quiet huffs and breaths were barely audible, the man clearly sitting with his back to the door.

 

"Michael please, it's a misunderstanding. I'll explain. Will you listen?"

 

A moment of silence, and then a soft response.

 

"I'm listening..."

 

Gavin sighed in relief, glad that Michael was at least willing to hear his explanation. Though if this had happened a few months ago when everything was still new, he doubted Michael would've been so understanding.

 

"Dan called me around a month ago and asked if we could be friends again. He missed me and honestly I missed him too. In a strictly platonic way, of course!"

 

He added the last bit in quickly with a nervous laugh, before continuing.

 

"Dan has no feelings for me like that anymore, actually he's got himself a girlfriend he seems very happy with! So all that we're doing is rekindling our friendship, and that text was referring to an idea for Slo Mo Guys, because we want to start it back up. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I hope you're okay with it. I really missed having a best friend."

 

Michael didn't respond, and in fact didn't for a good few minutes, Gavin anxiously pacing outside the door. At the quiet click of it being unlocked, he turned and faced the door, Michael opening it slowly. He pouted at the Brit, punching him lightly in the arm as he passed by.

 

"You're lucky I love idiots."

  


* * *

 

 

All in all, Michael forgave him for not telling, and Gavin and Dan continued to rekindle their friendship in full. So much that now, over two years later, they were almost like they'd been before they took that first step, and were now fully reverted to best friends. Dan even came down for the wedding, though Gavin couldn't really bring himself to ask him to be a part of it. Even with how close they'd gotten again, he knew that would be a mistake. But it was more than enough to have him there, and he thanked whatever made him lucky enough to be blessed with such an arrangement.

 

As though on cue, Dan came up behind him, clapping a hand on Gavin's shoulder. He was smiling brightly, in a gray suit with a yellow tie, a cute young woman linked with his arm in a matching yellow dress. Gavin was shocked to find her surprisingly familiar, finally linking the name Dan had told him with the same he'd heard once before. He smiled brightly, extending a hand towards her.

"Thy, never imagined I'd meet you again in such a place. I missed you at the movie theater! Lovely to see you again though, Dan's told me all about you."

Thy smiled brightly, taking the hand and shaking it strongly.

"Likewise, though it better have been only good things."

Casting a warning look up to Dan, the man whistled and looked away innocently, Gavin laughing.

"Only good things, I swear. It's great to meet you...again."

"Same. I've got a few things to say to you though. I think you're a fool for letting someone like Dan go, you know."

The two men stiffened, Dan looking a bit surprised. Thy hadn't shown any malice towards Gavin before when he mentioned him, so this was a little shocking. Her look was cold but it softened almost instantly, smiling widely.

"But thank you for doing so, otherwise I never would've found him."

As suddenly as the had tension risen, it fell, both men relaxing and laughing a little, Dan flushing a little bit. Thy had a mirth-filled look, pulling Dan a bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't be making the same mistake as you though."

 

Gavin laughed brightly, now grinning.

 

"I certainly hope not. Dan needs someone as strong-willed as you seem to be in his life."

 

The three chatted for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes for now, as the chapel was starting to be filled with family and friends. It was almost time, and Gavin was utterly excited. He walked into the chapel, saying hi here and there to friends that passed by, trying to work his way to the bathroom to just double check he looked alright.

 

Millie ran up to him on his way there, effectively stopping him. She was a few years older since the last time she was a flower girl, but still just as excited. Gavin picked her up and whirled her around before setting her back down.

 

"Mills look at you! So lovely! Stupendous! I could've sworn you were ten years older!"

 

The pre-teen giggled, rolling her eyes at her adoptive brother.

 

"Gav shut up, I don't look 21! You're crazy. I do look cute though."

 

"Heck yeah you do. You ready to be my flower girl again?"

 

"Yep. I still remember how to, so no worries, I'll make the aisle super pretty before you walk down it."

 

"I'm sure you will, thanks Mills. It's gonna start soon so go get ready okay?"

 

She nodded and gave him a hug before running off, quite a sight to see. Along with the ruffly lavender dress she had on, were chunky army boots and colorful bracelets. Her hair was in an undercut style, a star shaved into the side. To some it was a little ridiculous, but Michael and Gavin thought she was in absolutely perfect form to be their flower girl.

 

Her dress matched in color to Lindsay and Barbara's dresses, both women chosen to be Michael and Gavin's 'best women', respectively. Ray and Gavin's brother George were their best men, wearing black suits with lavender ties to match. The group were waiting in the chapel, watching it fill up eagerly.

 

Meanwhile Gavin finally managed to get to the bathroom, walking in and checking himself in the mirror, making sure his hair was alright. Of course it looked like he'd just walked through a wind tunnel but he assured everyone that's what it was meant to look like. He straightened his bow tie and checked his breath before taking one last glance and heading for the door. He stopped on his heel though, as he heard a quiet breathy sigh come from one of the stalls.

 

"...Michael?"

 

"...Gavin?"

 

The Brit's hunch had been correct, and deja vu flooded him again as he walked over and sat in front of the occupied stall. Through the crack he saw just a sliver of Michael, seated much like he had been a few years ago, legs pulled up to his chest, looking anxiously back out at the other man.

 

"You alright Michael?"

 

He asked, his voice soft and comforting. The curly-haired man shrugged, looking at his knees, unwilling to keep eye contact.

 

"I'm just nervous. I-I'm excited too, it's just... pretty insane to think about. It feels like only a little while ago I was trying to stop you from getting married, and now I'm the one marrying you. It almost feels fake."

 

"I know what you mean. I've been getting deja vu all day, it's a bit maddening. But I know this much, I'm far more excited today than I was a few years ago. Michael I can't wait to marry you, to be your official husband. It's amazing that we can actually be legally bound now, with Jersey passing that new law. In just a short while, we'll be husbands, and I promise you, this is for real."

 

Michael looked up, catching Gavin's eyes again, and gave a small smile. He looked more relaxed now, and that was all Gavin hoped for.

 

"Thanks Gav."

 

"Anytime love. We're starting soon so don't be long."

 

Michael nodded and Gavin stood up, heading outside. Michael followed soon after, and once he took his spot, waiting at the end of the aisle by the priest, it all began. Millie came out first, littering the aisle with lilac petals, followed by the best men and women, one after the other, slowly. Geoff and Gavin stood at the end, arms linked.

 

"You know, I never really expected to be walking you down the aisle twice. It better not happen again."

 

Geoff murmured as they waited their turn, Gavin laughing quietly in response.

 

"It won't. I promise."

 

Their turn then came, the two walking down in time, Geoff delivering Gavin to Michael before taking his seat. The priest began to talk, spouting out the traditional speech Gavin had been given once before. He and Michael were holding hands, the shorter of the two still looking a bit nervous.

 

The priest went on for a while until pausing.

 

"The grooms would like to say their own vows. Michael, if you please."

 

The curly-haired man nodded, taking a deep breath as he and Gavin faced each other, hands clasped together.

 

"Gavin, you are the love of my life. I promise to cherish you for as long as I live. In good times and bad, when we're sick and when we're healthy. I'll love you even when you make me mad, even when you make me cry. I'm your leading man and you will always be my true love. I will fight for you and die for you and I know I'm not the best with words but I'll do my best to be whatever you need me to be, for the rest of our lives."

 

There were quiet 'awws' and mumbling throughout the crowd, Lindsay and Barbara both looking touched, surprised that Michael could be so sweet so openly. Gavin was utterly happy, a shaky smile on his face as he felt his eyes water a bit. It was his turn now, so he took a moment to compose himself before speaking.

 

"Michael, you are the love of my life. I promise to appreciate every bit of you for as long as humanly possible. In the good times and the bad ones, when we're sick and when we're healthy. I will love you so long as you can stand it, and even after you get fed up with me. You are my leading man, and this might seem like that finale scene but I assure you. Our movie is not over. We've got a sequel to work on now!"

 

A chorus of laughter rolled through the church and everyone was smiling and grinning brightly, Michael included, though his eyes were wet with unshed tears already. He always was the more emotional of the two.

 

"I will be by your side until we die, to care during the hard times and to share the laughs during the high times, for the rest of our lives."

 

Michael's smile was from ear to ear, the man clutching Gavin's hands tightly, letting his happy tears roll down his cheeks. Millie snuck over and handed them the ring box, the two parting their hands momentarily to shakily slip the rings on each other as they answered the priest, who then asked them the final questions.

 

"Gavin, do you take Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

"I do."

 

"Michael, do you take Gavin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

"I do."

 

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom."

 

The chapel was filled with the sounds of cheers and clapping as the two leaned in, kissing each other tenderly, binding themselves to each other forever. As Gavin said, their movie was far from over, and they were both more than happy to continue, for as long as they lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a huge, huge thank you to my partner for the fic bang, Thy. Thy, without you as my partner I don't think I would've even signed up for this! But the moment I mentioned it to you, you were on board and we spent the next few months encouraging each other as we worked on our parts, and I appreciate all you've done for me so much. I can't even begin to explain how thrilling it was to see my story brought to life with your artistic talents, and I can only hope we'll do more collaborations in the future. 
> 
> Love you yo, team buttfuck all the way! ♥


End file.
